


Kitten

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Femme Brooke, Kittenplay, Lesbian AU, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Smut, Stud Vanessa, it's kinky y'all, possessiveness kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: They're not the kind of couple people might picture together, and their dynamic is a mystery to everyone. But to them, it's simple, they do what feels right. Today, Brooke's feeling like being owned, and Vanessa is happy to play along.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill a prompt that was sent to me, and I liked it much better than I expected. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> With that being said, do read the tags, and don't take it too seriously ;)

Brooke and Vanessa weren’t the most obvious couple you could picture. While Brooke was tall and elegant, had a liking for high heels and perfectly fitted clothing, and never went out without at least a little makeup on her face, Vanessa was short and crass, dressed in baggy clothes with belts thrown on half-hazardly, and only put on makeup when she felt like it. And yet, they worked perfectly together. 

They balanced each other out, and Vanessa’s butch demeanor paired with Brooke’s powerful presence always kept people guessing about the dynamic of their relationship. They found it funny to watch people wrap their heads around it, while the truth was much simpler: it depended on the day, on how their moods were striking against each other’s, on what they needed to get or needed to give in that particular moment. 

Today, Brooke had on a beautiful black lingerie set, complete with a garter and stockings. Vanessa was watching her from her position against the headboard, her arms open and sprawled over the pillows. She was wearing boxers and a sports bra, her girlfriend’s favorite combination of underwear. Brooke was standing by the closet, and despite the expensive lingerie, to Vanessa the sexiest thing she had on was the silk collar around her neck, complete with a metal charm with the word “Kitten” engraved on it. 

“Come here, kitty,” said Vanessa, growing impatient. “I wanna play with you.” When Brooke was like this, Vanessa could swear she could see her ears flicker slightly by the sound of her voice, especially husky as it was right now. 

Brooke walked to the bed slowly, her hips swaying. She climbed in on her hands and knees, crawling to Vanessa in such a way that the brunette could practically see her back muscles working, her ass perked up deliciously. The tag on her collar was dangling, but Vanessa couldn’t focus on anything else other than those piercing grey eyes looking right at her. 

Brooke slid in between her legs in a fluid movement, her tongue licking up Vanessa’s neck until it reached her earlobe, flicking it. Vanessa tangled her fingers in the blonde’s short hair, scraping her blunt nails behind her ear. 

“Good girl,” she said, sliding her hands down Brooke’s body, leaving goosebumps in her wake and listening to her purring on her neck. Her fingers slipped inside her panties, groping her juicy ass and venturing down just to tease a light touch on her folds. “You look so good, kitten. Such a pretty little thing, all mine to play with.” 

Brooke nibbled on Vanessa’s collarbone, running her tongue soothingly over the bite. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no biting,” said Vanessa sternly, taking her hands out of Brooke’s panties to slap her in the ass. Brooke hissed, arching her back and pulling herself away from Vanessa’s neck. She looked into her eyes challengingly, as if waiting for her to say sorry. But Vanessa held her gaze, knowing she needed to show who was in charge today. 

Vanessa grabbed Brooke’s jaw and surged forward to bite her lower lip. “Only I am allowed to bite.” Brooke tried to chase her lips once she pulled away, but Vanessa held her jaw in place while she sat back. 

“Now, what should we do, huh, kitten? How should we play?” said Vanessa, sliding her thumb over Brooke’s lip, smudging her lipstick, messing her up already. Brooke darted her tongue out to lick it and Vanessa smirked. “You feeling like licking something?”

She let go of Brooke’s jaw, who immediately dove down on her body, leaving her ass up. What a view! Brooke pushed Vanessa’s boxers down her hips, letting her manicured nails lightly scratch the skin on the way. Vanessa didn’t even mind, helping her take it all the way off and opening her legs eagerly, sitting back comfortably to just enjoy it. She kind of wished she had a glass of white wine in her hands right now. It just felt right. 

Brooke’s movement to settle in front of Vanessa’s pussy was nothing short of feline, the girl keeping her back arched while sliding over, diving in tongue-first into Vanessa’s cunt as if it was a delicious meal, licking it slowly and thoroughly, making her lover sigh and close her eyes without even noticing. 

Vanessa raked her fingers through Brooke’s hair, petting her. “That’s it, baby. Be a good kitty and make your mama come.” 

Brooke moaned low in her throat, a good sign that she was really lost in it now, her mind probably too fuzzy to keep any noise down. She brought her tongue up from Vanessa’s slit all the way to her clit, slotting her lips around it and sucking. Vanessa grunted, still petting her lover as she watched her bring her hands to Vanessa’s inner thighs and scratch them. 

Vanessa would never admit how much she liked that, but her body betrayed her every time. Before she knew it, she was tugging at Brooke’s hair, pulling her closer forcefully while her nails still glided against her skin. Brooke moaned again, her tongue working faster against Vanessa’s clit, her eyes sliding closed as she brought her hands up to scratch down Vanessa’s thighs again. 

“Don’t stop, kitten. My dirty little plaything, so good to me.” The words were flowing out of Vanessa’s mouth as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. “Love to play with you, baby. I can do whatever I want to you, you’re mine, you belong to me. But I like to take care of you, ‘cause you’re so good. My good little kitten, my good girl.”

Brooke was moaning with abandon at Vanessa’s words, her nails now digging into her thighs, her tongue working as hard as she could. Vanessa tugged on her hair once more and came with a guttural sound, bucking her hips against Brooke’s mouth while the blonde kept licking her through her orgasm. 

Once Vanessa could see straight again, she petted Brooke’s head softly, signaling her to stop. Brooke pulled back, breathing as heavily as Vanessa herself, her lipstick all but gone. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and Vanessa was struck by how fucking beautiful she was. 

“Good girl,” she said breathlessly before pulling Brooke into a kiss, one hand sliding to her neck to graze at her collar while the other found its way down her panties and into her incredibly wet pussy. 

“I already came,” said Brooke against her lips.

“Do it again then,” said Vanessa. “And shush. Kittens don’t talk.”

Brooke gave out a half-chuckle, half-moan as Vanessa flipped their positions on the bed.


End file.
